


my heart is yours

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: ATTENTION, Canon Compliant, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SECOND EPISODE OF V7, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, THIS IS SET AFTER V7C2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also, cause i'm a sucker for, cause there are spoilers albeit not too many XD, for the bees, it's mostly just the bees being sentimental, this is just some good old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: “Yang?”She instinctively rolled onto her side to lean over the edge of the bed, just like she used to during their rare late night conversations back at Beacon, and her eyes gradually adjusted until she could just barely make out Blake looking up at her in the darkness.“Yeah?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 302





	my heart is yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something self-indulgent and feelsy because we're going back to the dorm rooms next episode and I want the Bees to keep being soft with each other so badly.
> 
> Enjoy!

The dorm room was nearly too pristine when they finally stepped inside, the furnishings sleek and elegant but cold and lifeless, and it took Ruby all of five seconds to suggest that they rearrange the four single beds into makeshift bunk beds like they had at Beacon. Even though they're all exhausted, they agree nonetheless—even Weiss goes along with it in a mark of how far they've come—and soon the beds are arranged far more precariously but in a way that feels almost like home.

With the space against the far wall now clear, they dump their sparse belongings there and take turns heading into the bathroom to shower and change. An aura of quiet settles over the room, all of them too focussed on wanting to sleep to try and start a conversation, and by the time Yang steps back out of the shower half an hour later she can feel the weariness bone-deep like a tangible ache.

She went last as per team order, so the others are all already in their beds occupying themselves with whatever's to hand when she comes back into the main room, wearing a tank top and shorts to serve as pyjamas and waging war on her hair with a towel in a vain attempt to get it completely dry. Eventually she gives up, tossing the towel onto a nearby chair, and Weiss looks up from her Scroll with a sigh of relief.

“Finally,” she said. “I was beginning to think we'd never be able to turn the light out.”

Yang glanced up at the bunk that was supposed to be hers, thinking that it looked much too cold and grey for her tastes, but she climbed up onto the mattress regardless, mostly just thankful to have a proper bed to sleep in after the insanity of the past day. Once she was settled Ruby reached across to flick the light switch off, plunging the room into darkness, and Yang stared up at the ceiling, stuck in the zone where her body was too rundown to be awake but her mind was too busy to be asleep.

Argus, Adam, Atlas— all of it kept swirling around inside her head until her thoughts were too clouded to be clear. Ever since the Fall of Beacon she'd grown accustomed to having trouble sleeping, but usually she managed it eventually. This time, though, no matter how many times she got comfortable—no matter how many times she tried to slow her breathing and empty her mind—she still felt just as awake as before. She was considering going for a walk in the hopes of tiring herself out still further when her partner's voice drifted up from the bunk below.

“Yang?”

She instinctively rolled onto her side to lean over the edge of the bed, just like she used to during their rare late night conversations back at Beacon, and her eyes gradually adjusted until she could just barely make out Blake looking up at her in the darkness.

“Yeah?”

There was a beat of hesitation, and then Blake spoke again, her tone soft— intimate. “I wouldn't mind if you slept in my bed with me.” Yang stared blankly for several seconds, sure that she must have heard wrong, and Blake continued far more awkwardly. “I just thought it might help, since— since you're having trouble sleeping. But only if you want, of course. I get why you wouldn't—”

Yang sat upright and slid off her bed onto the floor without hesitation, landing next to her partner's bunk. Blake scooted back wordlessly to make room for her, and Yang crawled under the covers, deciding to leave some space between them. Just because her partner was letting her sleep in the same bed didn't mean that she was going to presume that Blake had meant it was okay to snuggle up to her, and so she stayed close to the edge of the mattress even though part of her longed to shift forward and take Blake in her arms.

They lay facing each other for a while, simply drinking in the relief of being together—alive—and finally having the opportunity to rest after the chaos of the past twenty four hours. It was peaceful, and Yang wished they could just stay like that forever, but she knew that come morning it would be back to business as usual, and she was worried this might be the only chance they would have to properly talk for the foreseeable future.

“So... it's been a day, huh?” she joked, tentatively breaking the silence, keeping her voice at a whisper so as not to risk waking Ruby or Weiss.

Blake sighed, curling in on herself slightly as her expression turned pensive. “You can say that again.”

“Hey,” Yang said gently, reaching out to pat clumsily at Blake's arm to try and snap her partner out of the cycle of guilt which she could already see taking effect. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Blake looked up at her, small and uncertain, and after a bit of fumbling thanks to her own lack of night vision Yang found her partner's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “No,” Blake said. “But I need to.”

Yang stroked her thumb absent-mindedly across her partner's knuckles, offering as much emotional support as she could. If she was honest, it was as much for her own sake as it was for Blake's. “I know being here must be so hard for you,” Yang started, not wanting to jump straight into the deep end by bringing him up first.

“Well, I’m not going to pretend that being constantly surrounded by bigots who hate you simply for being who you are and watching your people be basically enslaved with no one doing anything to stop it is fun.” Blake shook her head, looking resigned and so much older than her nineteen years. “I’ll be fine— I’ve been through worse.”

Yang wanted to say that that wasn’t a comforting answer at all, but she knew they needed to address everything else that had happened that day. Including— “How are you feeling about Adam now?”

Blake gripped her hand tighter, and even in the dim light Yang could see her partner’s ears flatten back against her head. Yang knew in that moment that she would genuinely have done anything to make it so that Blake never looked that sad again. “I hate that it had to end that way, but I— I didn’t have a choice. He could have hurt you again and— and I c-couldn’t let that happen.”

Blake pulled her into a fierce hug, reminding Yang of her partner's considerable strength as Blake clung to her tightly, burying her face against her neck as her breath hitched. Yang tensed for a moment, caught off guard, but she quickly relaxed again, carefully wrapping her arms around Blake to return the embrace. “I’m here,” she murmured. “I'm fine, baby. We're fine.”

Blake gave her a weak laugh, pulling back far enough to make eye contact. “Look at us, Yang. We're definitely not fine.” Yang was about to object, but her partner carried on before she could get the words out. “But we will be.” Blake offered her a small but genuine smile. “With time.”

Yang nodded. “As long as we're together.”

“I'm not going anywhere, Yang.” Blake lifted a hand to touch Yang's face, thumb brushing ever so lightly over her cheekbone before she cupped her jaw in her palm. “I didn’t make that promise lightly.”

“I know,” Yang said without a trace of doubt, needing Blake to understand that she _trusted_ her. No, the fear that she would wake up to find Blake had left again was gone now— that wasn’t the reason why there was still panic bubbling up inside her. “But I— I’ve already nearly lost you so many times. In so many different ways. I don’t know if I could handle it again.”

Her voice cracked, and Blake held her tighter, pulling her snugly against her body until Yang’s head was tucked securely under her chin. “I know, sweetheart. I know.” Yang melted into the sensation of her partner tenderly combing her fingers through her hair, nuzzling shamelessly into the warmth of Blake’s skin and smiling at the giggle she got in response. “Comfy?” Blake asked teasingly, and Yang hummed in approval.

“Very.”

“Want to try and get some sleep then?” Yang could hear the unspoken question written between the lines. _Are we done talking for now?_

Yang considered her answer carefully. There were still things they needed to say—three small words burned in her mind, and she pushed down the urge to just say them right then and there—but they’d made good progress and she was too tired to have any more emotionally draining discussions tonight. There was one request she wanted to make, though.

“Yeah, but I— uh, I mean, if it’s okay— gods, this is going to sound so weird—” Yang felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment, mortified that she was suddenly tripping over her words like a teenager with a first crush. But then, she reasoned, that was exactly what she was.

“Hey,” Blake interrupted, asking for eye contact with two fingertips under Yang’s chin and gently pressing their foreheads together when Yang gave it to her. “Whatever it is, I won’t think it’s weird. I want to be here for you in any way I can. Please, Yang, it would mean a lot if you told me. U-Unless you really don’t want to.”

“It’s not that, I just—” Yang withdrew just a little, averting her eyes briefly to take a deep breath, gathering the right words before looking back at her partner. “C-Can I listen to your heartbeat? I find it really soothing, like it reminds me that you’re actually here, and I— I think it might help me sleep better.”

Blake looked taken aback, as though that hadn’t been anything like what she was expecting, but she nodded, shifting onto her back to make it more comfortable for Yang. “Of course.”

Yang curled into Blake’s side, resting her head against her partner’s chest as close as possible to where her pulse was thumping rhythmically. The sound was relaxing, steady and unwavering proof of Blake’s presence, and she closed her eyes, feeling her exhaustion come flooding back all at once now that her mind wasn’t running at a mile a minute keeping her alert.

She fell asleep feeling totally secure for the first time in as long as she could remember, and it was worth the glare Weiss pinned them with in the morning—somehow both amused and annoyed—when she saw that they were still tangled up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, any feedback apart from non-constructive criticism is always very much appreciated and I'll see you all next time :)


End file.
